It's Reality Or Just A Trick?
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Sailor Earth finally makes appear. Isn't a trick by Nephrite or it is reality?


"It is Reallity or Just A Trick?"  
A Sailor Moon Fan-Fiction  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Note 1: Inner Scouts names are owned by DiC, Inc. Outer Sailor Scouts names are owned by CWI, Inc. Ellis Vargas/Sailor Earth   
is owned by me.  
Note 2: E-mail me at winkstwo@sssnet.com  
  
#################################################################################  
  
Nacy Vargas, a Japanese photograher who was used by the Nega-Verse, but save by Sailor Moon and   
her Sailor Scouts That made her younger sister, Ellis decided on created, " The Sailor Scouter", a Internet web page to   
fans of the heros of the Sailor Scouts, warriors that protected the world from the evil. She lived in the city of Japan, in the Jubban  
Section, nicknamed "Crossroads". She saw fouree e--mails. The first two was the usually junk e-mails hogging up the bandwith. The   
second one was her e-newspaper of world newss. She check on on it. It was unusal quiet in the world. The third was a" Ebay" seller   
e-mail about a strange stick they founded on the sidewalk, it's seems to be a Sailor Scout stick, according to them, but the person didn't   
figure out the words for it. But it's seems to had tan stick with a strange circe cut into 1/2. Ellie had on the bid. Ellie know the   
bidder from a few Saffon posters. It come on the same day at the e-mail. She hear the sound of man knocking on her door.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Vargas." stated a uniform man.   
  
"Sure." replied Ellis. She tooked the paper off the clipboard and sign it, then return the paper to the clipboard. She turned   
and pick up the box. She thanked the man. Then she slamed the door.  
  
What's is so sercet about this? Could it be that she's working on a new Fan-Fiction based on my girlfriend's friends.,  
wondered the man.  
  
###############################  
Meanwhile, just four roads down from Ellis's house, was another house. This house contain the usual people that   
you might find a early 50's sitcom: a mother, a father, a brother and his older sister, thought in Sammy's case, it's use been   
younger sister traped in a older sister's body.   
  
"What's he still doing here?" asked Serena. "I thought it was a school day?"  
  
"Dipstick. It's Saturday." replied Sammy. "Raye called. They were going to see the new Pokemon Movie   
today. I know Mina is hook on idoils and Ash Ketchum is one of them. But I wonder what's Amy is going to do with it."  
  
"I'm didn't the miss the first one!. I'm not going to miss one!" Serena said as she put on a Pokemon T-shirt and a blue jeans. Then Serena  
run out the door like Ash after a Pokemon  
  
########################################################  
  
As the Pokemon movie ended. Serena turned to Amy. Amy had keep her Mercury computer, a labtop that could make  
Bill Gates and Steve Job look a pair of rookie Nega-Monsters.  
  
"Why were you trying to do?" asked Serea.  
"I was wonder why Pokemon is sooooo popular?" ask Amy.  
The rest of the teenagers fall onto the follow  
"As one of American commerical for Kellog's 'Applejack' cereal says. 'You don't ask, we don't ask?' " replied Mina.  
"That's first, she got a saying right." replied Lita.  
"Me...getting a saying right. That's one in million?" ask Mina.  
  
As they exit, they saw a delivery man enter the building. He was carrying a huge box.   
  
"Hey! Isn't that Darrien?" ask Raye.  
"Hi, Darrien!" shouted Serena.  
"Hello, Meatball head." replied Darrien. "I meet you guys later. I had a lot of work to do."  
"Sure thing, Honey Muffin" stated Serena.   
  
Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina cover their mouth to laugh.  
###################################################################  
  
Back at Ellis house, she was still thinking about the Sailor Scouts. They had all planets expect on one. Some of her friends   
think Sailor Moon's savior, Tudexo Mask, is the person that responding Earth in their line-up. Other think that Sailor Moon   
is accidently Sailor Earth, but uses Moon to confuse people. Ellis laughs that those stupied theroies. Tan is kind of light brown.   
Brown could be the color of the Earth, even with pollutain making a statement, that should be that rumored Sailor Saturn's color, black..  
  
"EARTH PLANET POWER!"   
  
Ellis was sorruced by a ground of strange rock. She fells like she's was on roller coasters, and that was one of things that  
she hated, but she didn't throw up, because she couldn't open her mouth. Ellis thought that was the way to prevent   
screw-ups in the transformation. The rock merged with her body forming white tights, tan skirt, two tan sneakers.   
Two white gloves with tan borders cover her hands. She fliped over like panacke, as a rock hit her face melting into   
a golden taira with a strange jewel that look like it been maked out of four different rocks.   
  
She looked at the mirror. The stick was suprizing Sailor Earth's transformation pens. She turned to mirror to see that four jewels   
was a combine of famous mimeruals of jadiete, nephrite, zoyitice and malachite. She wonder who to get out. She tooked off her   
Sailor Scout uniformation, as it been taked off piece by piece, it dissappears and on comes her normal casual clothing.   
  
Hmmmm. I wonder if I can figure out my powers. I know a location. No ones goes to at this time. The forrest   
behind the graveyard which Preist Thomas Dove takes care. That's just perfect for learing my powers. Ellis thought herslelf   
as she stick the Sailor Transformation Pen in her pocket.  
  
######################################################################  
  
It was a very cloudy afternoon. Priest Thomas Dove was leaving the graveyard gate.   
  
"Hello, Ellis." he stated.   
  
"How did you know?" asked Ellis.  
  
"Your dark brown hair give you away." replied Thomas.   
  
"Can I go into the forrest by the way of your graveyard?" asked Ellis.  
  
"Sure, just make sure you don't knock down any tombstones. You might get on god's bad side." replied Thomas.  
  
"Thank you." replied Ellis, as she bow. Keep this up, I might up with a broken back.  
  
#########################################################################  
  
Ellis found a strange masion very deep in the forrest.. It's seems to be a strange house. It's was like  
Steven King house of poor old rich name who's in trouble. Ellis found pictures of strange people, three people, Ellis noted one   
of these pictures as of Raye Hino. Ellis "She goes to same school as me.. . The other pictures was was a blonde ponytailed   
girl and a blue-hair girl, he next pictures of close-up of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars. They were few books. After  
that they was words above: FAILED TO GET ENERGY FROM THESE HUMANS. One of was Kate Standers, a famous Tennis   
star. Ellis watched her bet everybody esle in last year Tennis, winnering the Tennis Cup for this year. The next picture was old   
guy that looks like to Fairview Park's caretaker. The next picture was of a old friend Peter, which she noted with a bad attidutite  
about a stupid mistake in a maganize."I can't belive those magazines are so stupid that place Peter, that landscape camara   
boy in my school, where he went to Greenton Private School For Boys", she growled. The next picture was of a wedding   
grown dressed adult. The following picture seems to Mika Cassidy, a famous pre-teen doll maker. The next picture was of two students   
that worked on part of the Sailor V. Both of them going past her school, they were Laurie and Cassie. She loved "Sailor V" movie,   
but wonder if "Sailor Moon" movie, they are planning on, was going to knock the "Pokemon" movie   
out of the minds of the humans. She laughed at that thought. One picture was a brown-hair girl with a bow in. was below a sign that  
had the words: "SUCCESS STEALING ENERGY FROM THESE HUMANS"  
  
"What kind of sicko does these things?" Ellis asked to herself.  
  
"Nega-Verse generals." replied a voice.   
  
"Who are you?" ask Ellis.  
  
"Tell me, humaniod. What you get when you cross Voltron with a ghost?" replied the voice.  
  
"A Spectron?" asked Ellis.  
  
"A lucky guess. My name is Stara." stated the voice. A red light blinded Ellis for a few mintunes. Stara was a female   
Spectron, she had a hourglass figure with a long red dress, top by a hat that if that was a normal human female would   
had been top by feather, but instead it had a small couple of stars."  
  
"EARTH PLANET POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stated Ellis. After finish up transformation,   
she found out that Star was looking at her shockingly.  
  
"I thought was only Moon, Mercury, Mars and Mr. Half-Mask." remarked Stara. Stara tossed a   
few stars like ninjas toss shrikens.  
  
"EARTH...................." Ellis stated. She found leaves floating around. "LEAVES". Hmmmmmmm...the Leaves are telling me that they   
are sharp as a Bulbsaur attack. "RAZORIZE!" The leaf make homing line for Stara. Stara hollowed at the leaf hit her right in the middle of  
her chest. Ellis was star as Stara was turned. A small door open. Inside was a strange star chart contain stars and planets are every   
shape and sizes. They was a small stone chair. On it was small leather bound book. She opened to the last page.  
  
"I think that human girl, Molly holds the Sliver Imperium Crystral. I might sure that it's the case, but I'm get kind of fear of Zoyitice that   
might kill me. I try to get it tonight, but that means facing Queen Beryl's punishment when I return to the Nega-Verse, if I don't get it, but  
I do. The Nega-Verse will be soooooooooo please, I might be come the right hand man of the Queen Beryl! Signed Nephrite."  
  
Sailor Earth did something that she NEVER expect. She threw up. She walked past the next few rooms. They kind of normal roon of human house.,  
bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets. In the last room, a strange room that kind of remind of a vortex or wormhole. She found   
a small strange item. It looked it was fish tank with bubbles in. She tooked off her gloves off and put her hands in the water. She tooked them   
out after a few mintunes, and find out they were not a drop of water in the tank   
  
"What's going on?" ask Sailor Earth. She put on her gloves and put them. It's seems that she can had a strange item.  
  
  
"EARTH........" she stated as strange energy floating around her....."ENERGY....................RETURN............."  
  
A light show dazzled Ellis's eyes as it hit the bubble. The strange bubble was forming into a tall  
brown hair man with a gray uniform. His eye was black as coal.   
  
"A Sailor Scout? In my masion. I think times are changing.." stated him.   
  
"I'm Nephrite. Who are you?" ask the Nephrite  
  
"I'm Sailor Earth." replied Ellis.  
  
"Strange........the only Sailor Scouts, I know are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars." stated Nephrite. "Plus Tudexo Mask."  
  
"Things changes. Sailor Jutiper, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto   
and Sailor Saturn all appeared according to rumors." replied Ellis.  
  
###################################################################  
  
Nephrite and Ellis return to the Star Chart room. Nephrite picked up a spare Star Crystral.  
  
"POWERS OF HOMER, THE STAR OF STORYTELLERS. TELL ME WHAT HAD HAPPEN TO MY E  
ENEMIES WHILE IN JANUS' TRAP!"  
  
Ellis and Nephrite learned about Zoyitice being picked by Queen Beryl in the screach for the Rainbow   
Crystral. The appear of Sailor Venus. The Crystral forming and Sailor Moon been revealed as the Moon Princess,  
and Tudexo Mask as the Earth Prince. The death of Kunzite, the drestory Queen Beryl and the Nega-Force. His revenged plan  
arrived in the form of the Doom Tree, accidently returning the Sailor Scout back to battle. The Racy battle. Serena's "Moon Crystral" power. The  
Doom Tree healing. And Soul of Prince Darrien returning to Darrien's body.l. The appear of Reeny and the Nega-Moon. The appear of   
Sailor Pluto and the defeat of the Wiseman. The appear of Karinite, the appear of Sailor Neptune and Uanus. Sailor Moon   
goes "Moon Cosmic Power",, as well as appear of the Bearu of Bad Bahivor, the Talisman, and the Purity Charlie , the appear   
of the Scout of Drestution, Sailor Saturn and the death of Master Paroh 90. Sailor Earth's first transformation, and of course, her  
defeating Stara.  
  
"Ouch. Stara was to guard against those Sailor Scouts to prevent them find my headquaters is at while I was still working for   
the Nega-Verse, but since it's history, I left it slide off." replied Neprhite. Well, I had a idea? Can you heal me?"   
  
"I can't, but I think Crystral can do that." replied Ellis.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Mars and Jutiper are tough guys, so they won't let me in. I don't know about Venus and Mercury. Moon on the other one  
might be just to be one who wants TO FORGET AND FORGIVE" stated Nephrite.   
  
"Well, I heard rumors they cried at your first death." replied Ellis.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. That could be a point of me to get on their good size." replied Nephrite.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
After sending a few monsters thought the universe, they talked to other Spectrons that epected the drestution of the  
Negaverse. According to a Spectron that was hidden in a rival game machine at Crown Acarde Center. They talk about   
that Sailor Meetings take place at Cherry Hill Temple, where the Sailor Scouts meeting up with each other most often.  
  
It was kind of late afternoon on Sunday. Sounds of laughing combine of stars. Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina and   
Lita were laughing at something. It turned to a bard know to the world as Chad Icon, a soft rocker, who's songs seems to be lower  
then the TOP 50s.  
  
"Hey! Serena. I got something to show you. Come to this address." stated Ellis.  
  
"But that's address of Nancy Vargas?" replied Serena.   
  
"I'm her younger sister, Ellis Vargas." remarked Ellis.  
  
"When?" replied Amy.  
  
"Today 8:00 PM." replied Ellis.  
  
"We be there." replied Lita.  
  
"What's up?" ask Mina.  
  
"Only the Mother Nature knows, and she's isn't talking." laughed Ellis, has she leaves.  
  
"What's Mother Nature?" asked Serena.  
  
"She a Eupore myth that controls the weather." replied Raye.  
  
##########################################################  
  
Ellis was look at the time. It was 9:00. Nephrite using one of his old Earth spells that shape-shifter  
himself into a small bird. The bird was in a cage. She hear noise of of Amy, Raye, Mina, and   
Serena coming in.  
  
"So what's sercet, Mrs. Nature is hiding from us?" ask Serena replied.  
  
Ellis shouted. "EARTH PLANET POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!" When Ellis finished her tranformation. She was staring at   
five shocked faces. Serena was the first to recover.  
  
"At least, this makes all the planet in this solar sytems, Sailor Scouts." replied Serena.   
  
"How did you know that?" ask Raye. "You told me that you flunked your last science test."  
  
"That was on the human body. That one before that was about planets." remarked Lita.   
  
"She should know about space. She's has nothing in between thoses ears of her." replied Raye.  
  
"RAYE! THAT WAS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Serena. It was so loud that Ellis had to cover her ear.   
  
"How much do they fight like 5 year-olds?" asked Ellis.  
  
"All the time", stated a small black cat, with a cresent moon, on the lap of Amy.   
  
"That cat talked." replied Ellis. "So you must be either Artemis or Luna."  
  
"I'm Luna. The one on the Mina's lap is Artemis." replied Luna.  
  
"Hello." stated Artemis.  
  
"I just remember a old battle, but I might to sure about things." replied Luna. "It's was before   
Guardians become part of the Nega-Verse, but I forget when it took place, but I know where, it was on Moon."  
  
"I think I can help." stated bird.  
  
"Who's the bird?" ask Artemis,  
  
The bird goes thought a transformation, when it was finished. There were serious faces on four of  
the Sailor Scouts  
  
"Nephrite!" shouted Mars. "This could be a trick!"  
  
"Or it could be reality." replied Lita.  
  
"It's a long story." replied Ellis.  
  
This started an argument about the stick. Raye, Aretmis and Lita thought it coud   
be trick, while Mina and Amy thought it's unlogical, could be the truth.. Luna and Serena   
was undecided on things.   
  
"STARS SHOW WHAT HAPPEN AT THE E ROYAL MOON CASTLE on DATE: JUN. 30.in the PY 990." Nephrite   
shouted.  
  
#############################################################  
  
When the five Scout come two starting at Princess Serena, and her mother, Queen Senity, in the court   
was around them.   
  
"We got problems if Lady Beryl becomes Sailor Earth, she's going to remove Jupiter from the Inners, and put in her back   
in the Outers. But I think Princess Ellis, is good." stated Princess Raye.  
  
"Nay, Lady Zoyitice is better." replied Princess Amy.  
  
"Well, I think Raye is right." replied Princess Mina.  
  
"I pick who either Princess Serenity picks." stated Princess Lita.  
  
"Well, I'm going to just wait and see what devolop." replied Princess Serena.  
  
"Well that is a smart choice." replied Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hey, Ames! Get out your computer and type what the Princess just said. She just created a new saying." replied Princess Amara from behind. Unlike the   
present day Amara version, she had very long hair, and was wearing a long orange dress.   
  
"Sailor Uranus? What you doing here?" asked Princess Raye.  
  
"I'm going to cheer Prncess Ellis to victory. I heard rumors that she is kind and sweet, and we make   
a good leader. So we at least have peace with the Earth Kindgom, thought the peace might so come   
from Prince Darrien marrige to you in the future.." stated Amara.   
  
Princcess Hotaru enters with Princess Michelle. Raye and Amara turn to face Hotaru. Both of them look at her like   
she worst then Nega-Force, Death Phantom, and Mistress 9 combined.  
  
"My weapon at home.." replied Princess Hotaru.  
  
"You are weclome to be here." replied Princess Serenity. "Even know your are the Doomn Senshi, Sailor Saturn. Why is Beryl  
doing this. Her mother original from your planet?"   
  
"I can't had a clue, your highness." stated Hotaru. "Her mother keep to herself, so I expect Beryl to the same."  
  
From the other side, other three Earth Prince's Gaurdains, Nephrite, Malachite, and Jadiete were guarding Prince Darrien   
and his mother, Queen Gaiga.   
  
"Huh?" stated Nephrite. "The stars is keeping things sercet."  
  
"I making sure you don't infere with the battle, Nephrize." stated a dark-green hair Sailor Seshi.  
  
"I just want for know own knowedgele." stated Nephrite. "And Pluto, remember that only Lady Zoyitice is allow  
to call me be NEPHRIZE."   
  
"Oooo. I'm feel like I'm in a love triginale." stated Malachite.  
  
"He's comes Zoyitice." stated Nephrite. "Who's going to care that spanky girl."  
  
"SPANKYY GIRL? NEPHRIZE, you MUST be THINKISH of your girlfriend back on Earth, Lady Molly." stated Zoyiticie.   
  
#################################################  
  
"So what Zoyitice, Beryl and Ells are goin to had a three-way battle in the past?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yep." replied Nephrite. "With out magic."  
  
###################################################################  
  
  
After Queen Serenty give the rules, te battle starts off when Beryl kicked Zoyitice into Ellis, who toss Zoyitice   
into Beryl. Zoyitice clothesline Beryl and Ellis. Ellis recover and tossed Zoyitice out of the ring. Zoyitice tossed in   
a small blue rose.   
  
"I'm just want to a Guardainette of the Prince. Any more power, I'm might regret it." replied Zoyitice.  
  
"Well, then, it's just Ellis and Beryl. Just get the remember: NO MAGIC!" replied Queen Serenity.  
  
Beryl and Ellis force their eye like a pair of sumo wresters before a match. Beryl and Ellie   
were a match with magic, Beryl know that Ells had less magic then she did. Beryl thought about it, decide on using a small mgic to   
prevent herself from losing by making a small thought spell, which only Raye might be pick up. The small as long as she  
connect to the ground, she can fight as long as she waits to. Ellis on the other one was thinking about Earth, and that give her strengh  
to rush right at....  
  
LADY BERYL was so hit hard it by Ellis that it, that she was knock off balance and landed in the tree, and the same time   
a tan light come out, it was a circle with a line straight down from Ellis.The light show shine on for a while, as the other Sailor   
Scouts show their rexpected planet symbols lights from their foreheads, and Queen Serenity's and Princess Serena's cresent   
beam symbol shines up. After the light stop, Beryl is growling from her tree location.  
  
"I think that light show makes Princess Ellis, Sailor Earth." replied Queen Serenity. "The battle is over."  
  
"That orphan isn't Sailor Earth, I'm sure of it!" replied Lady Beryl. "She's not even from Earth. She's a orphan   
of space. Maybe Sailor Sun, but she's isn't Sailor Earth. I will make war with the Moon Kindgom, until she's   
isn't a Scout anymore." replied Lady Beryl.  
  
"I thought trapping that Nega-Force was tough" growls Princess Amarah. "But fighting a forces of Beryl is going   
to be tougher. She controls her people like pieces on a chess board."  
  
"We all argeed on this one." stated all Sailor Scouts and the Earth Prince's Gaurdains.  
  
"You will be training on the Moon, for a 10 years, at this day and the same time, you will become a Sailor Scout." stated Queen Serennity.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Luna shocked everbody by saying the following line: "That's was the reason for the party at the same time   
those Shadow Warriors attacked. You see at midnight, Sailor Earth was going to be coming. But at 11' o' clock the  
Nega-Force attacked."  
  
"Just of make sure you taking the truth, do you mind a Crystral healing?" asked Serena. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
A flash of light, stands Sailor Moon looking at Nephrite. She opens up her locket, and inside as usual was the Sliver   
Imperium Crystral. "MOOOOON CRYSTRAL HEALING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she states. A flash of light hits Nephrite, as he was healed   
by the magic. When the light was finished, Nephrite was sharp green uniform.   
  
"Authur?" asked Ellis  
  
"As in King Authur? That's sounds good." replied Nephrite.  
  
"A new scout...and healed gereneal, what's is better then a two for one deal." stated Raye.  
  
"An all-that-you-can-eat buffet." replied Serena.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Neprhtie facefaulted.   
  
"I pay." said a male voice. On the high gate outside, Darrien, still dress in his delivery uniform, was standing on a small ledge outside  
Ellis's bedroom.. His face was look straight at Serena. He jumped into open in the window, making Serena's heat beat like crazy.  
  
"Darrien, why are you here?" asked Serena.  
  
"Still delivery stuff. I delivery a something for Ellis early today and got on for her sister. I heard talking and tooked a   
small station on the roof, just in case of a Nephrite's trick and... I heard everything." replied Darrien. "So what was   
did you get that stick, Ellis?"  
  
"You give it me." stated Ellis. "It was in a box that I got from a friend on Ebay." replied Ellis.  
  
"Now I heard of strange things from them, but that's takes the cake." replied Darrien.  
  
"I wonder what Trisha had to say about this?" asked Serena.  
  
A green hair woman appeared. She was in Sailor Scout uniform and she's smiling.   
  
"I'm pleased." stated Trisha "And Janus isn't turning on his evil face."  
  
"Who's Janus?" ask Serena. "Mega-Man's last's robot masters' master?"  
  
"No. Janus is a Roman god of Time." replied Trisha.  
  
"Why did you come here?" asked Darrien.  
  
"I come to check up on you today for Reeny's sake." replied Trisha.  
  
"That's a bright idea." replied Serena.  
  
"Who's Reeny?" ask Trisha.  
  
"Reeny is my and Darrien daughter form the furute. No lie." replied Serena.  
  
"I like to know all about every in your forces." states Ellis.  
  
"Well, you already meet Trisha, Amy, Raye, Mina, and me, and of course,  
Darrien. They are Amarah and Michelle back, who's know where those cousin   
are right now." replied Serena. "And Hotaru.. is with her pappa. You know all trouble is going high when she ages. "  
  
"Why?" asked Ellis.  
  
"She's the Sailor of Death and Drestution, Sailor Saturn. And she can drestory anything from a tree to the planet."   
replied Serena.  
  
"That's what happen of Mau. That planet between Jutiper and Mars, what ever happen to it." replied Nephrite.  
  
"Eep!" Luna and Artemis jumped up and landed scared stiff on back of Lita and Amy. "Our home planet was drestory   
by Princess Hotaru, when she founded out she is Sailor Saturn. As a sorry note, Saturn give us to Queen Serenity."  
  
"Poor cats." remarked Ellis. All of the Scouts laugh at her remark.  
  
"I got to go." said Trisha. "I need do a check on the Time Gate, to see if any trouble come to close it."  
  
"I don't know if I should continue doing my web page." replied Ellis.  
  
"Why?" ask Serena.  
  
"I was in change of 'Sailor Scouter', an e-zine of rumors and events that had follow the legend of the Sailor   
Scouts. Since I now your names, I might accidently type your true idenities. I know you like to keep   
your idenities sercet." replied Ellis.  
  
"You can make up names." replied Raye.   
  
"Hey, that's a good idea." replied Ellis  
  
####################THE END (For now.) ##################################  
  
Ok! How many cliches can you find my story? I think I only used 2 cliches. If you don't know what the cliches are, they   
are "Sailor Earth" and "restoring a villian". Stara was guarding Nephrite's house, so they don't come close to   
him, so she's that way she was away from the rest of those Spectrons in Nega-Verse..  
  
  
Logging Off,  
Dr. Thinker  
The Worst Fan-Fiction Writer in the Web, But He Has A Good Sence of Humor and Humilty.   
  
P.S. Humitily means I can laugh at myself. That's the reason, I keep allow people keep on riffing those works of mines.  
  
############THE REAL END (AND THAT'S THE TRUTH)############################   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
